(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of driving a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include two panes having pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer with dielectric anisotropy, which is interposed between the two panels. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix, connected to switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs), and supplied with data voltages through the switching elements. The common electrode covers entire surface of one of the two panels and is supplied with a common voltage. The pixel electrode, the common electrode, and the LC layer form a LC capacitor in circuital view, which is a basic element of a pixel along with the switching element connected thereto.
In the LCD, the two electrodes supplied with the voltages generate electric field in the LC layer, and the transmittance of light passing through the LC layer is adjusted by controlling the strength of the electric field, thereby obtaining desired images. In order to prevent image deterioration due to the unidirectional electric field, polarity of the data voltages with respect to the common voltage is reversed every frame, every row, or every dot.
However, since the response time of LC molecules is slow, it takes time for a voltage charged in the LC capacitor (referred to as a “pixel voltage” hereinafter) to reach a target voltage, which gives a desired luminance, thereby deteriorating the image quality of the LCD. In order to improve the image deterioration due to the response delay, several techniques such as DCC (dynamic capacitance compensation), ACCE (adaptive color contrast enhancement), and ACC (accurate color capture) are suggested to be applied.
However, these techniques require large power consumption.